The Taming of a Dragon
by Annalisse Rubisher
Summary: AU. Due to an ancient law put into place long ago, the first-born must always marry before any siblings. Which is the predicament Blaise and Neville find themselves in. Draco, being Draco, is too cold and arrogant to find a suitable partner, though Blaise is all set to marry Neville. A plan is devised... Eventual HPDM (courtship), side BZNL.
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Taming of a Dragon

**Prompt/Challenge**: My beta, CleopatraIsMyName, challenged me to write it. Challenge, accepted.

**Beta**: CleopatraIsMyName

**Warning(s)**: Total AU. HPDM slash, bottom!Draco, OC, courtship, total fluff, OOC, and BZ/NL.

**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco, with side Blaise/Neville. Regular characters may appear.

**Summary**: AU. Due to an ancient law put into place long ago, the first-born must always marry before any siblings. Which is the predicament Blaise and Neville find themselves in. Draco, being Draco, is too cold and arrogant to find a suitable partner, though Blaise is all set to marry Neville. A plan is devised...

* * *

"My Lord," a quiet voice greeted, bowing deeply towards the other before him. When he brought his head back up, it was as graceful as you would expect a swan.

"Yes?" a deeper, chocolate-silk voice rumbled, a single brow arched in expectation.

"He's here."

Then quite suddenly, the young lord threw his head back and laughed, dulcet tones bouncing off the walls of the corridor.

"Take me to him, Neville," he smiled. "I want a quick word with him."

The brunet chuckled, and then pressed a kiss upon the other young man's cheek. With a turn of his heel, he led the lord over to the meeting chamber.

It didn't take very long before the young lord and his consort found themselves face-to-back with the young man that Neville had spent weeks trying to contact.

The lithe figure drifted over to a shelf of books, thoughtfully skimming the spines until he pulled out a single volume of The Specialized Arts of Divinity.

Neville grinned inwardly. That book was, in fact, another's favorite text to read. The entire set, as it was.

Slowly, the young man turned towards the center of the room. So intent on the pages of the book was he that he hadn't seemed to notice the two teens standing near the doors.

He had made it half-way to the couch before his lord whistled for attention.

His head sprang up, dropping the book in the process. His reflexes allowed him to scramble after the book. Of course, by the fourth time it had been accidentally pushed by a limb, the book fell to the tiled floor.

He winced, and then turned his face up to glare at the both of them, clutching the book in his fist.

"Really, you couldn't have knocked? Or announced your entrance in some way?"

Blaise openly laughed, "Yeah, he's definitely the one."

Neville nodded his head in agreement, smiling beatifically at the man.

"Oh, well," the young man shrugged, nonplussed by the vague answer he'd received. He leaned over to pick up the book and put it back on the shelf, caressing the spine.

Taking a seat on the couch, the raven-haired young man motioned for the two to come towards him. It was as if he was the one who'd called the meeting, and not the other way around.

"Now," he started, looking between Lord Blaise Malfoy and his consort, Neville Longbottom. "What is it that you wanted an audience for, my Lord, consort?"

Blaise wrapped an arm around Neville's shoulders, tugging the younger man against him. "Well, you see, Draco needs to get married."

"The Lord Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes," Blaise said.

"The cold, arrogant one that no one likes?"

Neville opened his mouth to respond, and then quickly shut it.

"Hey," Blaise whined. "Yeah, he's mean. But he's my brother."

"Okay," the young raven-haired man shrugged. "But what is that to do with me?"

"We were wondering if you would... possibly date him?"

The man laughed and shook his head, "Seriously," he said, once his laughter had ceased. "What do you want?"

Neville and Blaise just looked at each other, then back at the young man.

One, two...

"Wait," he sputtered, "me?"

They nodded in synchronization. Neville, more than Blaise, braced himself for a screaming fit. After living with a temperamental blond for years, Blaise had no need to follow Neville in the actions. He just sat there, patiently waiting for the temper to be unleashed.

The younger man before them looked down at his hands, pondering the request.

No one had actually seen the lord in years, ever since he had stopped appearing in public. But rumors spread and festered.

And there were rumors. Tons of them. Like a wildfire, everyone in this side of world had heard about his terrible temper and harsh words. Lord Malfoy was said to be a little spit-fire, and he couldn't believe he was seriously considering this... but he was intrigued. Maybe there was more to that cold-exterior than what seemed?

Raising his head, he sighed, massaged the bridge of his nose, and finally said, "Okay."

As Lord Blaise and his consort stood up and cheered, Harry Potter's only thought was, 'What had he just agreed to?'


	2. Chapter 1

**The Taming of a Dragon**

* * *

**Warning(s): None, just cursing.**

**Beta: CleopatraIsMyName**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Day** 1

* * *

"Blaise, get out!"

"But Draco!"

Blaise reluctantly closed the door, and winced as he felt the impact of fine China against the door.

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

"Draaaay!" Blaise whinged through the semi-cracked door. "I'm telling you, it'll be fun!"

"Blaise, if you disturb my peace once more, I will throw a house elf at you, and you know how pissed I will be if I have to touch that living filth!"

Shuddering, Blaise closed the door and tiptoed down the hall, wondering how he was ever going to get his brother to agree to the date.

* * *

**Day 6**

* * *

Blaise opened the door by the slightest, and waved his arm at Draco, whispering a minor Silencing Charm at him.

The blond, however, reacted without thinking, and cast an Expelliarmus at his brother.

Blaise hit the wall with a thud. He rubbed his sore shoulder, dropping his wand into a robe pocket.

Draco came out of his room, and shook his head. "You should know better than to keep bothering me, Blaise. What is it that you can possibly want?"

"Go on a date with someone Neville picked out!"

The pale-skinned aristocrat blanched, then shook his head furiously, massaging the bridge of his nose. Not even bothering to give Blaise any sort of acknowledgment, he walked back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The brunet could feel the powerful wards that Draco had placed around his room, and knew that he would need to catch the blond off-guard, just so he could plead his case.

He walked away, planning the attack on his older brother.

* * *

**Day 14**

* * *

Blaise hid underneath Draco's bed, waiting for the blond.

The door opened, and he could _feel_ his anger through the magical vibrations in the room.

A set of clicking heels alerted him to the presence of one of the servants.

"Didn't I advise you that I only used silk sheets? What did you do to them?"

He winced in sympathy; a Dragon in a rage was nothing to trifle with. She stuttered an explanation.

"You worthless little mudblood; get out of here before I tell Father to dock your pay, or even fire you!"

The younger teen could hear the girl's muffled sobs as she raced through the door, closing it softly behind her.

Draco muttered a few curses, and then settled on his bed.

Pointing his wand through the mattress, Blaise mouthed a few words and waved it, freezing his brother in place.

Crawling out, he placed a Silencing Charm on the temperamental blond, along with an Incarcerous around his wrists.

Taking a deep breath, Blaise said, "Look, Dray, you know what will happen if you don't find a suitable partner before your next birthday."

The blond's eyes grew wide in panic. "Yes, that. So, go on a date with the person that Neville picked out. It's worth the shot, and if you don't... I'll tell dear Mother about time I caught you running around in that Muggle dress. You know that day; I even took pictures. She'll tease for years, and show all of her friends. Now, will you go?"

Blaise relinquished part of the spell's hold on his face, just enough for him to move his head, but not his lips.

Draco nodded reluctantly.

"Finite Incantatem." Blaise intoned, smirking. He walked out of the room, and knew he had earned a ton of respect, however grudgingly, from his older brother.

* * *

**Several days later...**

* * *

Harry turned towards his friend, "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you find Draco's character fascinating."

"More like I have a death wish..." the raven-haired teen muttered, looking at the trousers in his hand.

They looked intimidating, making him wince at the thought of squeezing into them.

"Harry, just put them on!"

"They look too tight, though, Neville!"

Neville merely placed his hands on his hips, a mannerism Harry had never seen in his friend before. "You've worn plenty worse, or do you not remember the first day we met?"

"How could I forget," the raven-haired teen whinged. "When you keep _bringing it up_?!"

Neville, however, was looking to the side, with a deadpan look on his face. "Poor Mister Harry Potter, wearing mismatched clothes. It looked like a bright pink skirt, with a matching tank top, before we realized the shorts were merely several sizes too big, the tank top was _very_ tight, and they had just been washed so many times that the weak coloring of the fabric had faded over time..."

Harry shook his head, "Stop talking about that! I got in extra trouble with my aunt for whinging about it!"

Neville turned back, face still sober, "Then put on the bloody outfit."

"Fine, fine," the other teen grunted, slipping on the trousers. He squeaked as he buttoned them up, and glared as Neville chuckled. His friend was just _no_ help.

Slipping the tight shirt over his head, Harry inspected himself in the mirror. The low trousers were a shade of black he'd never seen before, while his shirt was a deep, forest green. Turning to the side, he noticed a chain wrapped around the waistband, hanging loose above his left side-pocket.

Harry, honestly, looked a little dangerous in his outfit, and turned to Neville with a bewildered expression on his face. "Are you sure I should be wearing this on my first date with Lord Draco?"

Neville nodded, biting on his bottom lip. "Yeah, he likes guys like you. At least, I think."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed to put on his dragon hide boots.

"It means I'm not very sure, but he looks the type to go after tall, dark, and handsome."

"Okay, whatever," Harry shrugged, not taking his friend seriously. "Wait, think? You're not sure?"

"Of course not, whenever I'm in the room, he's yelling at some poor servant, or stomping around the fucking manor!"

Harry just shook his head in disbelief and then strolled to the bathroom, in order to try and do something with his unmanageable hair.

Neville came in behind him, and rolled his eyes. Harry frowned at the brunet's reflection. "You do something with it, then."

Shaking his head, Neville took off his robes and put them on the counter. Taking a bottle of gel, he squeezed a bit onto the palm of his hand, and used a spell to Conjure up a few drops of water onto his hand.

With a determined set to his face, he set to fixing up Harry's hair.

Half an hour later, and they were walking down the street towards a restaurant.

Oblivion was an exclusive restaurant for the aristocratic Wizarding classes. Anyone who is anyone goes there, at least once.

Neville held out the door for Harry, and they both stepped inside. While Neville had been here many times before with his lover, Harry had never had the same chances he did.

The other teen was marveling at the dark décor, the lights, and the carpet. There were floating tables, just an inch or two off the floor, with candles. All of the couples were too dark for him to see, due to the lighting, and he could sense the use of Silencing Charms.

A waiter greeted them, and asked for their party.

"This man for Potter," Neville advised, pointing at his friend. "And I am for Zabini."

With a nod of his head, the wizard took out his wand, and two little balls. Reciting a practiced incantation, he gave one each to Neville and Harry.

"They will activate in a few seconds, and take you to your assigned room."

With a raised eyebrow, Harry just shrugged - something he usually did to say, 'I don't understand what is going on, but this is magic; I'll just go with it.'

After those few seconds, Harry felt a pull on his navel, constriction, and tumbled to the floor. Picking himself up from the floor, he stuffed the ball in his pocket and dusted himself off, straightening the clothes that it had taken him ages to put on.

"Well, that was an amusing entrance," a cold, mocking voice interrupted his musings. Harry just continued what he was doing and said, "I have never been able to get used to magical transportation."

Looking up, he tried to keep the shock and interest off his face. The Lord, Draco Malfoy, was... hot, to say the least.

He was pale, had the most unique shade of blond hair, and had piercing, gray-blue eyes.

He was wearing silver and blue, colors that accentuated his lithe figure. He wore tight trousers, very much more so than Harry's own pair, with a snake belt around his waist. He wore his oxford shirt loose, open. The shirt underneath it was tight enough that Harry could see he was thin, but not unhealthily so, but loose enough that it looked very comfortable, and rather soft to the touch.

Harry was having a similar effect on Draco, though he was better able to hide it. The man before him was just... wow. Despite being a waste of his time, he could see the man's rippling muscles beneath his tight, dark green shirt, which matched his eyes. His trousers teased, and the chain just made him look even more dangerous. Draco wondered how those strong arms would feel, wound around his smaller wai-.

He cut off that thought process, not even venturing down that road.

Harry, unlike Draco, was tanned, as if he spent most of his life beneath the sun.

Mentally, Harry thanked Neville for the opportunity.

Mentally, Draco was thinking up a million ways to get back at Blaise and his cursed little boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter, as much as I did writing it! Thank you all for following this particular story, and I hope to see more reviews in the future! ^~^

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **Kori no megami**, **AFLlover**, **Belldandy55555**, and **Prosaicdays** for adding Dragon to your favorites list!

Thank you **Mohsinara**, **Yahyung**, **Guppyeyes**, **Morli84**, **charrly**, **foxface333ChocolateLabrador**, **galesou**, **JaiDaw**, **Prosaicdays**, **ladykatye**, **sghazalifard**, **stormygreybones**, **tam418**, and **Liube** for adding Dragon to your story alerts list ^~^

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**CleopatraIsMyName**: No problem! I think I really like writing this story. And look, no angst! I think I may post this up on some LJ pages.^~^

**charrly**: Thank you, charrly! Do you like this chapter, too?


	3. Chapter 2

**The Taming of a Dragon**

* * *

**Warning(s): None, just cursing.**

**Beta: CleopatraIsMyName**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The first few moments of their dinner together were full of tension. So much so that you could probably take the proverbial knife to it, and it wouldn't be able to make any head-way.

Harry squinted at his menu, and hoped it would turn to English. Languages had never been his strong-point, and especially not French.

Tapping his fingers softly on the table, he glanced around at the secluded room they would be dining in.

It was definitely dark, though there were some magically-infused lights floating above them at the ceiling.

The table he was seated at, with Draco, had a romantic atmosphere to it: white cloth, dark wood, odd silver bell, even the handkerchief he might have to put to use looked posh.

Though the teen across from him was gorgeous, just handsome in every way, Harry was cursing Neville and his inattentiveness.

This was why Harry had misgivings about taking Lord Draco on a date; he would, probably, embarrass himself. Not even probably, he would... since the fucking menu was in French, and he couldn't understand a lick of it!

Willing the blush from his frustration down, he started at the sound of a throat clearing.

"Are you just going to admire the view, or are you going to pick something off the menu to eat?" the Lord asked spitefully, legs crossed at the heel.

He hadn't even known he was staring, though Harry still nodded his head. Taking a deep breath, the teen then confessed, "I can't read French."

Draco scoffed, "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

The raven-haired teen looked at him blankly, blinking his eyes.

Draco muttered darkly under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh, he's an idiot, too?"

Eye twitching at the insult he was sure he'd just heard the blond mutter, Harry took his wand out of his pocket. "Okay, what would you like me to do, My Lord?"

Scowling at Harry's tone, Draco explained, "Just wave your wand over the menu, you sodding berk. It says at the top to do that for translations."

Harry brought the menu closer to his face, then frowned, "Where?"

"Find it yourself," the blond stated, rudely. "I'm not your mother."

"Obviously not," Harry murmured, squinting at the tiny text at the top.

"Hm, what was that?"

"Nothing, dear," Harry mocked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It just seems that I have, somehow, managed to miss the text conveniently located at the _very top_ of the menu, stating how to bring about the translation."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry waved his wand over the menu, and the translations for the items appeared next to the French dishes.

Harry asked, "Okay, how do we order?"

Draco leaned forward in his seat, picked up the bell Harry had seen earlier, and rung it.

A waiter appeared to their left, "Are you ready to order, sirs?"

Draco merely said, in a bored tone, "Pâté de Fois Gras and Beef Bourguignon. Oh, and the Cabernet Sauvignon."

Looking pointedly at Draco, Harry then turned towards the waiter and answered, "Yes, may I have the Bouillabaisse and Steak Daine?"

The waiter smiled and nodded, then asked, "And what would you like on the side?"

"We'll both have the Pomme Duchess and Petit Pois."

The young man before them disappeared, promising that the food would be ready shortly.

When they were left to their own devices, Lord Draco remarked, "For someone who can't read French, you can certainly pronounce it."

Harry shrugged, "I can pronounce it, but I won't understand what it is I'm saying."

Nodding his head, Draco asked, "So, just French?"

"No," Harry frowned. "I have the same problem with Spanish, Italian, Swedish, and Japanese."

"Ah," he remarked, face blank.

The silence between the two was unbearable, but neither knew how to break it.

That is, until the wine came.

"Urgh," Harry grunted, frowning at the blond's choice of wine. "I used to work at the winery that makes this. I can't stand the smell anymore."

Draco sneered at the raven-haired teen's obnoxious remark. "Well, it's no concern of mine," he said, uncorking the bottle and pouring the wine into his glass.

He twirled the glass around, smelled it, and then drank from it. Harry gave him a funny look.

"What?" the blond virtually growled, putting down his glass.

"Nothing," he denied, drumming his hands on his thighs.

The food came quickly, and they ate quietly, neither willing to speak to the other. However, then the mischievous side of Harry sprang up, and he knew exactly what to say.

"You know," Harry started, lifting a spoon to his mouth. "You're nice when you don't speak."

Draco sent him a scathing glare. "I would rather not even be here, with you."

"I don't know," Harry smirked, sipping at his soup. "It looked like you were pretty glad, earlier."

Dropping his fork to his plate, Draco asked, "Excuse me?"

"Considering you were staring at me, as long as I was staring at you, I'm going to guess you liked what you saw a lot more than you're willing to admit."

Draco made a noise at the back of his throat, "You uncouth, sodding, fucking..."

"Go on," Harry waved his hand at the blond wizard. "I want to hear the rest."

Grunting, Draco took several deep breaths, trying to calm the need to wrap his hands around the other teen's throat, and squeeze the life out of him.

When he felt he was ready to proceed eating, he picked up his fork again.

"Did you realise you had an iron grip on your knife the entire time?"

"Looks like one part of my body didn't want to listen when I tried to contain my need for murder."

"Well, I applaud you for trying."

He could see the blond lord was gritting his teeth in irritation, and it made Harry want to giggle. Oh, how playing with fire seemed to always thrill him.

He was definitely going to thank Neville later on.

Although, he hoped the brunet was able to escape the blond's wrath when they left the restaurant.

* * *

**In the Room Next Door...**

* * *

Blaise laughed at Harry's remark on Draco's staring, then glanced at Neville. "Nev, he's brilliant!"

"See?" Neville preened, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Harry is just the right one to handle someone like Draco."

Blaise shook his head in wonder, and sat back down at the table. "I love you," he smiled, leaning forward to lay a chaste kiss upon his lover's lips.

Neville chuckled, "As I do you!"

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Please thank CleopatraIsMyName for helping me with the French dishes and the wine. Oh, gosh. I had no idea what to write for it xD

I hope you guys liked this chapter ^~^

For some reason, this is what happens when you listen to the Ritsuka and Soubi Loveless duet, Entrust...

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you Saxibelle17, BearGirl01, iheartwhitechocolate, PhrozynFyre, and dracomalfoylover666 for favoriting Dragon!

Thank you Dyeniffer Mariane, Saxibelle17, Simple Sensation, dayday1223, fanfictiontwist, glo ac 12, skaulitz267, JoshuaHisbert, PhrozynFyre, 20eKUraN13, dracomalfoylover666, and CleopatraIsMyName for subscribing to Dragon!

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**Belldandy55555**: Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**TheDayDreamer06**: Draco will bottom, yes! ^~^

**foxface333ChocolateLabrador**: Awe, thank you! You're so sweet! I hope you liked this chapter :P

**charrly**: Oh, this UST... Hehe, Harry's just pushing all of Draco's buttons, the prat xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**The Taming of a Dragon**

* * *

**Warning**(**s**): Cursing

**Beta**: CleopatraIsMyName

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Taking a long look around the restaurant, Neville found himself grinning foolishly. After all, it's not every day that you could say, "I set Lord Draco Malfoy up with someone!"

And, it was true. Lord Draco didn't like to be pushed into things. He refused to be set up; he refused to leave his room - unless it was his decision - and spent his days being an annoying git.

But he has his good points. Harry would definitely see them. Harry was just the type of person to do so.

Sitting at the table, located at the centre of the dark room, Neville patiently waited for his lover to appear.

As if he had heard his inner thoughts, Neville heard the distinctive sound of the spherical portkey's _whoosh_. In that, once empty, space stood his love.

Neville allowed his eyes to travel up and down Blaise's body, taking in his muggle clothing. It suited him just fine; the shirt punctuated his lithe form and left Neville drooling in response.

It was always customary for Blaise to wear a different style than he was normally accustomed to. It was his small rebellion, since his father always stressed the importance of formal attire, at all times.

Smirking at the effect he had on his lover, Blaise walked towards Neville, brushing his lips against the brunet's forehead. Plopping down into his seat, he leaned back.

"Harry seemed excited," Neville finally broke the silence, head resting in his hand.

"Draco was a total prat the entire time," Blaise whinged. "He complained about his clothing, the restaurant, why he had to go, and then he had the nerve to question my motives!" Blaise made a raspberry noise at that. "Me, his younger brother. Like I have ulterior motives, besides seeing my older sibling happy for once."

Neville threw his head back and laughed at Blaise.

"What?" Blaise narrowed his eyes, straightening up in his seat. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Love," Neville snorted, shaking his head. "You _do_ have an ulterior motive."

"Of course I do," Blaise sniffed, picking up his menu to look over. "But he didn't need to be so vehement about it."

"Surrrreeee," the brunet drawled, crossing his legs at the ankle. He looked over his menu, though he already knew exactly what he wanted.

"I swear, the menu never changes," Blaise broke the silence. "I hate eating the same damn thing every time."

"How about you try something else?"

"But it scares me to try something new!" the dark-haired teen shuddered in revulsion.

"Then," Neville started, placing the menu on the white table cloth. "How about you and I change orders? You get what I usually get, I get what you usually get, you don't like, we switch."

Beaming, Blaise nodded his head. "Brilliant, Nev."

"Not really," Neville blushed, playing with the silverware.

"Neville," Blaise spoke seriously, looking him in the eyes. "You know I don't like it when you put yourself down. Just accept the fact that you're intelligent."

Nodding his head, Neville felt himself flush a darker shade. Blaise was always so sweet. Neville tried to believe it, but it was always so hard to accept. And, he now felt like a total girl.

Clearing his throat, Neville asked, "Ready to order?"

Blaise bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Can I ring the bell?"

Neville rolled his eyes fondly, and then motioned for Blaise to do so. "Be my guest."

Looking at the teen oddly, probably at the odd metaphor, Blaise slammed his hand on the bell/buzzer/thingy. The waiter _plomped_ in, and glanced at the both of them.

"Good evening, sirs," he greeted politely. "Have you decided on your order?"

Blaise nodded, and said, "For our starter, we would like the Dozen Baked Snails, with garlic, parsley, pernod butter, and breadcrumbs."

The waiter nodded his head, writing it down. "And for your main?"

"I would like Gratinated Duck Confit 'Parmentier' with Celeriac and Potato Mash."

"And I," Neville grinned, "would like the Grilled Marinated Chicken with lemon."

"Honey served, or no?"

Neville nodded his head, already anticipating eating the food. The chef of this restaurant prided himself in the taste, and the complements of the flavours. It would, undoubtedly, be delicious.

"Any sides?"

"We'll both have the Tomato, Shallot, Basil, and Virgin Olive Oil Salad. For our wine, surprise us with anything white."

The man smiled, and then tucked his materials away in his pocket. "The food shall be ready shortly."

Blaise and Neville waved him away, and sat in companionable silence. That is, until Blaise had a sudden idea.

Standing up, he strode towards the wall, taking out a pair of Extendable Ears.

"And where did you get those?"

"Never you mind that," Blaise answered lazily. "I'm just going to listen to what they are talking about."

After a few minutes, Blaise was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. "Oh, he is brilliant! Their bickering is hilarious!"

Neville chuckled at his lover's childish behaviour. "Come on. The food will arrive any second."

Blaise held up a single finger, and then listened closely. Another few minutes later, Neville announced the arrival of the starters.

"I'm so glad I chaperoned," he sighed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Neville just shook his head in amusement, picking up his fork. "So, they getting on?"

"Better than anybody else Draco has dated," Blaise answered calmly, filling his plate up. "They are usually pissed off by the end, and damn him to the fiery pits of hell."

Neville blinked at that, "And what's going on over there?"

"Potter has him sputtering, of all things. He took him off his high-horse, which has never happened before."

Neville grinned smugly at that, feeling rather pleased with himself.

When they had uncorked the wine - an expensive bottle of Sancerre, Domaine des Vieux Pruniers - Blaise relayed the details of the conversation he had eavesdropped on.

By the time he was finished, due to the commentary he plugged in, they had started their main, and Neville was laughing so hard that he was hugging himself and pleading for mercy.

"My sides," he cried out.

"Okay, okay. Let's finish eating," Blaise conceded, drinking from his glass of wine.

By the end of the dinner, Neville and Blaise had tried to plan out how they were going to get Draco to go out with Harry, again.

"You see," Blaise began, wiping off his mouth. "Draco disarmed me once, threw china at me, and even slammed the door on my face. And that was from just knocking on his door, or entering his room."

"How do you think he's going to react when you ask him to go on another one?"

"I fear for my life," Blaise deadpanned.

As the silence descended upon them both, Neville twirled his glass of wine in fingers. Then, an idea was born.

"I have a plan..." he smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I wrote my first Bleville fluff ;D

Anyone want Draco to throw stuff around? My beta wants it xD

Please leave your thoughts, ne?

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **Wolfal18** and **boobear135** for favoriting Dragon xD

Thank you **AnnPFOaks**, **BlackButterfly92**, **CleopatraIsMyName**, **cl3phiro**, **a-delicate-freaking-flower**, **boobear135**, **Icarus Ascendant**, **minakooko**, and **Emo Bunny 98** for subscribing to this fic!

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**charrly**: Of course he does xD That is the gift of Drarry: hilarious banter. Oh, there are a ton more, though... fluff, mpreg, the joys of single-father!Draco, de-aging fics, veela!Draco, dark!fic ;D

**MDarKSpirit**: I'm happy you like it, so far!


	5. Chapter 4

**The Taming of a Dragon**

* * *

**Warning(s): Cursing :D**

**Beta: CleopatraIsMyName**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Draco, just what is it that you're trying to accomplish?" Lord Malfoy asked calmly, sipping his morning tea.

His eldest son, Draco, looked up from his mumbles. "What do you mean?"

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at the blond's coy behaviour, pointedly looking at the large tome within his hands.

Draco shrugged his slender shoulders, face skewed in determination. "Revenge."

"On whom?"

"Blaise."

* * *

_Several hours later…_

* * *

A scream tore throughout the manor, frightening Narcissa. The house elf that was standing behind her, punishing itself, even paused in its actions. Glancing at the elf, she waved it away, ignoring the glimmer of unshed tears in its huge eyes.

Closing the door right before the audible _pop_, Narcissa strode gracefully towards her sons' living quarters.

Rounding a corner of the corridor, she could overhear the familiar sounds of china being tossed at a wall, and a heated argument. From the voices, she could tell both belonged to Blaise and Draco, just as she had thought. Blaise must've done something to anger Draco, though she could only imagine what. Draco had an irrational temper, and could pop at any given moment.

When they were finally within her sights, she spotted Blaise being hung upside-down by one foot, dangling in mid-air. Draco was waving his wand this way and that, adding to the brunet's nervousness. As Blaise screamed in fright at every unexpected movement, the flaxen-haired teen threw another dish from his huge pile at the wall.

"_Draco_!" she scolded, hands on her hips.

"Yes, Mother?" he questioned, glancing in her direction.

"Why are you torturing your younger brother?"

"Because he _virtually _forced me to go on a date with an _idiot_!"

Blaise scoffed, and then squealed when Draco moved his wand in rapid zigzags.

"You know you liked Harry, Draco! Admit it!"

"No, you moron! What makes you think I'd ever like someone that can't even figure out how to translate the menus at _The Oblivion_?"

"He was cute, right?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco screamed, a bowl crashing into the wall. "I hated him! Why are you making me go on dates with people?"

"Because Neville and I are serious, and you are the eldest son!"

Draco turned around; grey eyes a storm of silvers. "_Ohhhh_, I knew you were just using me!"

"Of course I was!" Blaise yelled back. "After all, I grew up with the best!"

Draco snarled, "He's a half-blood!"

"No one cares about blood politics anymore, Draco!"

Narcissa cleared her throat and clapped her hands, hushing both of her sons immediately. It was quite a comedic scene: Draco had a huge plate in one hand and his wand in the other, pointed straight at his, still dangling, younger brother.

"None of that," she sniffed, hands on her waist. "Now, Draco, let down your brother."

"I don't want to!" he huffed. The knuckles of his right hand, where he firmly held the plate, were white from the intensity of his grasp.

She gave him a _Look_, and he easily complied, grumbling under his breath about meddling parents. Blaise ended up landing on the floor in an ungraceful heap - due to his older siblings' careless actions - and then stood up, unsteadily, on his legs.

"Now, Blaise," she turned towards the brunet. "Are you truly sure that this is right for your brother?"

"You should've seen them at dinner last night," he smirked. Narcissa pointedly ignored Draco's flushed cheeks and gritted teeth, leaning in closer. Blaise brushed his hands down his robes, removing any wrinkles by hand, and nonchalantly added, "Harry had Draco stuttering his responses within ten minutes."

Narcissa gasped, "Really?"

They both looked at Draco simultaneously, and then back at each other. "That's quite something…"

Draco shook his head and threw the plate he was holding at the wall. Narcissa winced at the sound of impact. "_No_, he did not. And how do you know that, anyway?"

Blaise turned away, walking towards the direction of his own living quarters. "Never you mind that. Just know that Harry is going to be here for lunch, and you should probably get dressed."

"_I'm not going on another date with him_!"

"Who said it was for you?" Blaise questioned, back still turned. "Neville just wants to see him again. After all, they _are_ childhood friends."

Draco grumbled under his breath, and then raised his voice, "Minky!"

A house elf _popped_ by his side, bowing slightly. "Yes, Lord Draco?"

"Clean this mess up." He sniffed, turning towards the door to his rooms. "There shouldn't be a shard left after you're finished, or you're ironing your ears again."

"Of course, Lord Draco." She snivelled wetly, snapping her fingers in the direction of the fragments of table ware.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

* * *

Blaise banged on his older brother's door. "Draco!"

No answer was forthcoming. Grumbling under his breath about spoiled older gits, the brunet took out his wand and cast a complex Charm on the door. It unlocked without a sound.

Looking both ways within the room, he stepped inside.

"Oi!" a voice called behind him. Jumping, he gripped the left-side of his chest.

"Oh, Draco. I thought you were still in there." Blaise claimed, backing out of the blond's room. Draco cast a quick Jinxing Hex, causing the brunet to fall over,

"Owww!" he cried out, clutching his head in pain. "What'd you do that for?"

"Just letting you know I'm keeping a grudge."

"Yeah, even though we both know you like him…"

Draco pointed his wand at the middle of Blaise's forehead, smiling in such a way that didn't reach his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing at all."

A few minutes later found them sashaying to the Dining Hall of the Manor. Draco was glaring at his feet, looking more wary by the second.

"Draco," Blaise began. The blond scowled at him in response, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Blaise sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Look, I know you think you don't like Harry."

The teen turned his head away, visually snubbing such a ridiculous idea. Him, like that annoying prat?

"Fine, I know you don't like Harry. But, you'll like it, I promise."

The words that the blond wizard grumbled in response sounded suspiciously like, "We'll see about that."

When the two siblings got to the doors leading to the Hall, they heard laugher within. Glancing at each other, they opened the doors concurrently and paused.

Harry and Neville were standing at a long table with several different items stacked upon it, along with some silverware. Five tubs and several smaller jars were placed upon another one, spaced evenly apart from each other.

"What're you doing?" Blaise asked as he got closer, Draco trudging reluctantly behind him. Neville smiled broadly at his lover.

"Oh, we're setting up a mini-ice cream parlour," Harry waved off, wiping a broad line of some white substance off his nose.

"Ice cream parlour?" Draco questioned curiously, looking at the huge tubs in contemplation.

"Yeah," Neville continued, handing the raven-haired teen several ice cream scoopers. "Harry thought it would be fun to eat this after lunch. After all, we hardly eat it as it is."

Draco glanced in Harry's direction as the wizard placed the scoopers in a large bowl of water. There were several different types of ice cream on the table he was at, along with a few sauces. _The house elves probably had a fright when they asked for all the supplies_, he mused to himself.

The teen met his gaze and winked at him, causing Draco to scowl. _He's even worse than I remember, the bastard_.

Shrugging his shoulders, the blond teen stomped towards the table, taking a seat at his usual place. One of the house elves, probably Duck from the kitchens, _popped_ in with a dish and laid it in front of him. Waving him off, Draco picked up his spoon and sipped quietly at the soup, smiling to himself at the flavour. Then, remembering himself, he scowled.

_Stupid Blaise_, he thought. _He's making me go soft._

Feeling a presence at his back, Draco remarked, "Don't you have to go and set up those things?"

Harry fell into the seat next to Draco, elbows resting on the table as he leaned forward. "Nah, I'm done."

Draco physically removed the raven-haired teen's offensive elbows off the table top, and then growled when the _frustrating_ git pointedly put them back.

"You shouldn't frown so much," he remarked, offhandedly, picking at some lint on his robes. "You'll cause wrinkles. You don't want to wrinkle at such a young age, do you?"

Gritting his teeth, Draco called out for Neville. "Oi, Longbottom! Don't you have some task for this berk? He's annoying the fuck out of me!"

"Harry!" Neville seemed to admonish. "You shouldn't annoy Draco so much. He might kill you!"

Blaise then chimed in, in a chiding tone, "No, Neville, Draco wouldn't do that to Harry. He likes him too much."

Banging his fist on the table, the blond looked up and yelled, "Stop saying that! And you," he pointed towards the teen with a hand over their mouth, stifling his laughter. "This isn't funny at all!"

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're heated up." Harry smirked when that got the reaction he wanted, and the blond blushed a light pink.

"I'm not _cute_, you idiot!"

"'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,' and all that rot, yeah?"

The blond made an exasperated noise, and then huffed.

When the ice cream supplies were finally set up, Blaise and Neville joined the two bantering teens at the table, facing towards them. Half-way through their respective bowls of soup, Harry cleared his throat and addressed Neville, "Your granny wanted me to tell you that your garden's doing very well, by the way."

Grinning, Neville nodded his head. "I knew they would. Those brats that live next door really love working there."

"Garden?" Blaise questioned, relieving Draco of the sudden burst of curiosity.

"Oh, yeah," Neville nodded, cutting a slice of bread from a loaf. "When I was younger, I was very passionate about magical and muggle plants. I have a few hybrids over in a huge greenhouse Harry built for his relatives."

"They never used it, though. I think it was just another way to get me out of the way." He sighed, sipping noisily at his soup. Draco was sure he was just doing that to irritate him, further.

"Oh, and they seem the same. George told me that he caught your cousin bullying a group of little boys at the park."

"At his age?" Harry furrowed his brow, disgust written all over his face. "He needs to grow up. Why my aunt and uncle spoiled his lard arse that long is beyond me."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, no one really knowing how to break through it. Draco stood up from his seat and strode towards the ice cream. He called for Harry over his shoulder and asked, "How should I begin?"

Unbeknownst to the soon bickering teens, Neville and Blaise shared an amused smile, and a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

If you understand what the term tsundere means, then you'll know how I'm modeling Draco's personality. :D

I was sick for a few days - in fact, I'm still out of breath and wheezing, since my asthma uses this as a trigger - so I wasn't able to write any, sorry!

Um, I've been watching tons of Gintama, so my writing has turned cartoonistic for this Harry Potter fic. Usually, that's left for my Junjou Romantica fics xD Hope you don't mind the slight change in description and style.

Please leave a review! I love reading them!

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **midnightlover16**, **natsuki23**, **paramorechick04**, and **KionaRinton** for favoriting Dragon!

Thank you **Far-Longer-Than-Forever**, **Fringie7**, **Ria Potter**, **inkheartmagic**, **midnightlover16**, **natsuki23**, **DarkLemony**, **ILoveReadingStories**, ** .princess**, **voldelord**, **boya-neko**, **paramorechick04**, **lindaeclere**, **KionaRinton** for subscribing to Dragon!

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**natsuki23**: xD Yep!

**charrly**: 'Lo, I'm back! How do you feel about this chapter?

**mochiusagi**: He's treading on egg shells, but he doesn't seem to mind :D

**starlight moon princess**: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Did you like it? :D

**Meanxruki**: Mmhmm.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Taming of a Dragon**

* * *

**Warning(s): **Cursing xD

**Beta: CleopatraIsMyName**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After they had settled down with their ice cream, Harry couldn't help but smirk a little, in satisfaction, as Draco closed his eyes in pure bliss. That was one of his many special ice creams: chocolate sauce, brownie pieces, drops of chocolates, and an assortment of different flavours. It never stopped tasting good, though he always he had to make sure he didn't eat too much; wouldn't do to have a stomach ache, now would it?

Neville and his lover were sitting closer together than was needed, and they were whispering and laughing softly, exchanging sweet looks and smiles.

Harry sighed and averted his gaze, stifling a laugh when he noticed the streaks of multi-coloured ice cream around the blond's mouth.

Draco's expression was full of determination, as he slowly relished the ice cream. What Harry needed to know was: how had he managed to get ice cream on his cheek?

Turning fully towards Lord Draco, Harry reached over to divert his spoonful back to its previous domain.

"What is it, Potter?" the teen sniffed, lips stuck out in an unconscious pout. Harry felt the urge to kiss them until they swelled up, but stifled it. The young lord would be pissed off he did such a thing, even if he honestly enjoyed it.

"You have ice cream all around your mouth," he chuckled, touching a finger to the corner of his mouth, and another to his cheek, and licking the digits clean. He noticed, with amusement, that the blond had followed the entire journey, and stuck around for the finger-licking, too.

"Ew!" he squealed, a light dust of rouge prominent on his pale face. "Why would you do that, you git?!"

He indignantly made a point to use the handkerchief kerchief and use a bit of the water from one of the glasses, dabbing at his cheeks and mouth. Harry gave him a thumbs up when he glanced up for confirmation, and then the blond had the nerve to roll his eyes. _The spoilt prat_, Harry thought fondly.

Harry turned to dig into his own ice cream, and then slyly remarked, "Ya know, Lord Draco… I had no idea you were such a messy eater."

He could _feel_ the death glare in its intensity, but it only made him grin all the brighter. The blond was so entertaining and interesting, especially when he got fired up and angry.

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

* * *

Draco was playing target practice with the house elves. Again.

Of course, they weren't aware of it, so they merely squeaked and scurried about, until Draco's old nanny elf spied him.

"Lord Draco," he sputtered. Draco had no idea how he understand that he had sputtered, exactly, but it seemed to be a given when it came to particular elves. "What is yous doing to the other elves?"

"Trying to see if Minky and Dinky can outrun the Stinging Hexes," he answered boredly, swinging his wand to and fro. He raised it subtly, and Dobby calmly _Summoned_ it.

"Oi!"

"Yous get it back once Lord Draco says he sorry to smaller elves."

Draco grumbled under his breath, and tensed when Dobby sent him a _Look_. Straightening up, he placed a hand over his heart, and said, "I'm sorry, Dinky and Minky…"

They both looked up with tears gathering in the corners of their huge eyes, and Draco cringed at the disturbing sight. Pouting at his misfortune, he turned back towards Dobby and held out his hand. Dobby tapped his foot and pointedly gestured for Draco to get on with it.

"Fucking elf," he muttered his breath darkly, avoiding Dobby's glare. "Fine, may I please have my wand back?"

Dobby sighed and handed it back, _popping_ off to only Merlin knew where. Draco hoped he didn't encounter that particular elf for a while; he was such a spoil sport, and made Draco _apologize_ for things he didn't want to.

His robes billowed about his lithe frame as he stomped away. When he rounded the next corner, he ran into a chest.

"Ow!" he cried out, holding his head. The dulcet tones of the taller man told him all he need to know when he replied, "Draco, hasn't your mother taught you your basic manners?"

The blond grinned brightly, wrapping his arms around his godfather. "Uncle Sev!"

"Impudent brat," the man muttered, stepping out of range of his arms. "What have I told you about addressing me as such?"

"That it wasn't befitting of a young man of my lineage, and one of your title?" Draco chuckled, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Severus Snape's lips quirked up just the tiniest bit on the edges, as he pulled his godson into a hug, "How are you?"

"Truly awful," Draco sniffed as he let go of the older man. "Blaise has got it into his head that I need to '_find someone_.'" He put air-quotes around those last two words, emphasising how utterly moronic he found the entire idea.

"Oh?" Severus arched in eyebrow. "And with whom had he set you up?"

"Harry Potter," he muttered. He fought vainly against the blush that sprinkled across his cheeks. When he looked up, the blond noticed the tenseness in his godfather's posture.

Bewildered, he stepped closer and waved his hand in front of his face, "Uncle Sev?"

The greasy-haired man seemed to snap out of his daze as he replied, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Draco answered, shrugging off that weird moment. Obviously, there was something there to Harry Potter, but Draco would rather not think about the speccy git for another moment.

Smiling brightly, the blond suggested, "Didn't you say you would have something for me?"

Severus nodded his head, and led Draco over to his private rooms. When they got there, the man opened one of his trunks and rummaged inside, before pulling out two bags: one for candy, and another for an assortment of clothes.

Draco did _not_ squeal, but he did let out a sharp sound belying his joy. Sitting down at one of the couches, he proceeded to open up the bags, while Severus looked on fondly.

Several minutes later, Draco unearthed new fashionable robes, two pairs of dragon hide boots, and several new trousers and shirts, all in a variation of designs and styles. His bag of candy held several new experimental ones from Bernard's Chocolate Emporium.

A house elf _popped_ in, and alerted Draco that Potter was looking for him.

"Urgh," the blond grumbled. As he stood up and carefully straightened his robes, he commanded the tiny creature to carefully pack away all of his new things and leave them in his rooms to peruse at his leisure.

"Sorry, Uncle Sev," he raced out, chuckling when an indignant shout of ridicule caught his ears, just when the door was closing.

The portraits down the halls were having their own discussions, one so raunchy that Draco hoped to scrub his ears out, by the end of the day… or, at least, _Obliviate_ himself.

Potter was waiting in the library, seated at one of the tables and reading through a children's book. It was _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, one of the most unusual of books, and Draco merely watched Potter read the book, resting his head on his arms.

When Potter finally looked up, he jumped and placed a hand over his heart.

"Merlin, Draco!" he exclaimed, catching his breath. "That was _quite_ the fright you just gave me."

"Not my fault you're an unobservant moron," he shrugged, tugging a loose strand of hair back behind an ear. "Now, what did you want?"

Potter blinked slowly, "What do you mean? I didn't call for you."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling, "My stupid brother, then."

Before Draco had a chance to stand up and leave, Potter placed a hand on his arm, and smiled sheepishly, "Can you please keep me company?"

"I don't know," Draco answered uninterestedly, inspecting his nails. "Can I?"

Potter made a sound of exasperation and said, "Fine, you prat. _May _you please keep me company?"

Draco smirked at his one-up and nodded slowly. After a few seconds of awkward silence passed by, he cleared his throat.

"Why are y-"

"How do y-"

Both of them chuckled at the silliness, since Draco hadn't been able to catch himself before letting loose the sound.

"Why are you reading that particular book?" he continued.

Potter shrugged, "I've never read it before."

Draco's grey eyes widened, "Most people have read those tales, though."

"My parents died when I was younger, a crazed wizard attacked them. I was placed with my aunt and uncle, but they never really cared for me. Neville lived a few houses down, and we played together, often.

"One day I was playing at his house, when I accidentally _Summoned_ the paint we were fighting over. His grandmother was watching over us, and introduced me to the Wizarding World."

Draco frowned at the synopsis of the teen's life, as of now, and wondered just how much he had left out.

"My turn," Potter murmured, smiling lopsidedly. _Dammit_, Draco's heart didn't go _putter putter_ at his goofy grin. "How do you think our dates have been going, so far?"

Draco looked away, huffing slightly, "I'm not answering that question."

"Why?" asked Potter, smugly, "Afraid of what the answer will be?"

Draco could feel his cheeks flushing hotter, and stood up to leave. Just when he had made it to the door, Potter grabbed hold of his arm and pushed him against the door. The teen let go of the blond's arm and placed his hands at either side of his head, though he kept a distance. Draco was thankful, as he didn't know if he could handle any contact.

"Let me go!" he gritted his teeth, taking out his wand. Potter took it smoothly out of his hand, causing Draco's eyes to widen. That had never happened before…

"Draco, an honest answer is all I want," Potter pleaded, and Draco reluctantly ceased his half-hearted struggles.

"Who gave you permission to take off the title?"

"Dammit, _Lord Draco_," the teen cursed snidely, tone dripping with sarcasm. "Just answer the fucking question?"

"They are going… okay…"

"Oh, okay," Potter smiled. Draco was looking down at his crossed arms, refusing to meet the gaze of the youth. "So it would be okay if I did this…?"

Suddenly, Potter's lips were on Draco's, and Draco was frozen. Before he knew it, he was opening his mouth up to the other teen's tongue, and he was moaning and twining his arms around his neck, and it was just…

And then the entire situation caught up to him and he weakly pushed at the raven-haired wizard's chest. The snog continued for a little while longer, before Potter pulled back and sighed, lips swollen from kisses stolen, and Draco thought he looked little worse for wear.

"So, how was that?" Potter leaned in closer, lips brushing the shell of Draco's ear, breath warming it the slightest bit. Draco couldn't help but shiver at the unfamiliar sensation.

"That… was okay, too…" he hated how weak his voice sounded. Clearing his throat, he aimed a glare at Potter and said, "Just because I said the dates were okay, doesn't automatically equal snog."

Potter, to his irritation, merely waved it off and chuckled, "It does in my mind, so…"

"Your mind is a frightening place, and I wish no part in whatever deviant ideas it comes up with. Now, " he fixed up his robes and hair as best he could, and then slipped out of Potter's arms, opening the door to the hallway. "I need to go."

He cursed Potter as he heard the teen's laughter echo off the library's wall, hoping that one of the nanny elves finds him and gives him a stern lecture.

With the image of Potter begging forgiveness from Dobby in mind, Draco headed out to do some extra target practice.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I'm sorry I haven't been updating my multi-chaps lately, but high school started up a few weeks ago, and it's sucked my bunnies _dry_. D; First year, ya know?

Hopefully you like the progression, but I'm concerned that I may have sped it up?

_Oh_, and I know... I updated two days late... but I promise to update Bond soon, if that's any consolation? Plus, I still update Malfo-Puff. xD

* * *

**Acknowledgments**:

Thank you **Nikolai Disney** and** Noctisis Rrhagia **for favoriting Dragon xD

Thank you **melissa a oleson**,** LuvPenguin**, **Natsuko09**, **FeatherWild99**, **Nikolai Disney**, **hglovespn**, **ginie27**, **IntenslyHonest**, **mvdolphin**, **Lilith91**, **Noctisis Rrhagia**, **chibi-kid1**, **madamenefarious**, and **IcePhoenix12360** for following Dragon, and putting up with my bullshit :D

* * *

**Review Responses**:

**charrly**: Sorry about the long wait D; I'm glad you're loving the story, and hopefully I don't disappoint… ever… xD

**mochi-usagi**: Yes, he _does_ make an adorable tsundere. xD Draco "Tsundere" Malfoy, of course! Harry will take that abuse anytime, and anywhere, considering how utterly "in lub" he is with Draco… the fool xD

**neverlookingback**: Not really sure if you're still reading, but I'm glad you liked the fic. xD It's always nice to hear that someone that doesn't like a particular genre, likes a fic despite it. :P

**natsuki23**: Draco is bottoming in this story. I don't think there will be much dark!Harry, if at all, in this fic, but I think he teases Draco _waaay_ too much :D And I think they will, despite his heritage. Maybe not Lucius, but definitely Narcissa.

**KionaRinton**: I'm sorry I didn't update very fast, but I'm very glad you like the story! :D I luff reviews, so please keep doing so?

**IntenslyHonest**: I believe so. As I have said, the idea was a challenge made by my beta, and I took it up, since I thought I could do it justice. I have no idea what The Taming of the Shrew _is_, but I'll probably read it one day. I hope you're still enjoying the fic!

**starlight moon princess**: Draco is _too_ much xD He's so fluffeh, and Harry is such a tease! I'm very happy you loved the last chapter! Blaise is just a younger brother, and Draco is just so infuriating, which makes it all the more endearing. Harry is head-over-heels in love, after spending so much time in his company, and Draco is just so asfhjksdfhsjkdfhuiwerhasfdh. Argh xD


End file.
